Three Year on the Meteor
by unknownComposer
Summary: A huge project of uncertain ends and mysterious means for me, and hopefully much enjoyment for you! Forgetting about this summary box, I already wrote one as the first chapter. Hopefully I can clear up what this mess is all about and gain your support for the long road ahead.
1. Three Years on the Meteor

**Three Years on the Metor**

By: unknownComposer

Hello anyone who happens to be reading this! I am unknownComposer, and I, as you almost certainly are for perusing this alcove of the internet, am an avid Homestuck fan. Only recently did I begin reading, but I completed the entire (as of now) comic in a little over a month. Having completed it, I felt a need to make my mark on the community in whatever ways possible. After spending some time debating the best method to proceed, I decided that this project was my best choice. My intension (however foolhardy) is to write a day-by-day account of the events transpiring on the meteor while is flew through the space between universes, at a rate of one short a day. I understand fully the scale of this project, and acknowledge that it may never be completed. However, I will give it my best run and attempt to create something for all of us to appreciate. One-thousand and ninety-five days is a long time to fill, and I am more than willing to accept any and all aid given, whatever the format. Here's to the start of this voyage into unknown waters!

-uC


	2. Into the Nothingness

**Into the Nothingness**

uC: I won't be starting this story from the very beginning, simply read up to or past A6I1 (corpse party) and you should be fine.

The vastness of space truly is incredible. The sheer scale of the Incipisphere is impossible to comprehend. However, the scale of the universe is dwarfed the scale of the lack of the universe, the Furthest Ring. Even now as- "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS!"

Karkat Vantas is alone in a plain room somewhere within the massive facility that he and his traveling partners have come to call home. A piece of paper crumples in his hands and proceeds to join its brethren in the wastebasket at his feet.

He sighs and stands up, walking towards another feature of his room, the large window. Through it one could have an excellent view of something, however, there is nothing but blackness in the space between worlds. Karkat sighs deeply and slams his head against the glass with a resounding thud.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK," each word punctuated by another slam on the glass. The noise echoes throughout the facility, and would irritate anyone greatly if anyone else was nearby. However, the size of the facility ensure that this is unlikely. "WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK ON THE FUCKING WONDERWAGON WITH NOTHING TO DO BUT WRITE SHITTY MEMOIRS FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS? THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!" he exclaims, ending with a particularly violent strike at the glass. Fortunately, it is unlikely to shatter from a blow lacking the force of a stellar explosion.

Having sated the worst of his anger on the window (but still feeling quite rancorous) Karkat decides to practice with his sickles to relieve the boredom. He picks them up and- "FUCK! WHY DIDN'T I CHANGE THIS SHITTY MODUS BEFORE THIS LONG BORING ROAD TRIP?"

The sickles are now contained inside a well-locked box that is quite heavy. Why would someone even get a modus like this in the first place? With that plan dashed upon the rocks, Karkat wanders out of his room and begins the endless quest to find something, ANYTHING, to do.

Someone else takes one last look at themselves in their mirror before leaving their room. This mystery person is looking for someone that they had promised to meet sometime this… afternoon? Time is fairly had to tell on the meteor. We must get someone to install clocks. Our unknown guest hurries down the hallways as fast as their cumbersome outfit will allow.

Karkat storms down the hallways. "I CANNOT FUCKING BELIVE THIS. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERIVE THIS STEAMING PILE OF SHIT IN METEOR FORM? IS THERE LITERALLY NOTHING TO DO ON THIS HUNK OF SPACE SHIT?" Someone would have to be quite lost in thought in order to not hear him and his never-ending stream of profanity. Unfortunately for everyone involved, our anonymous friend is just that.

uC: And that seems to be it for chapter one. We wouldn't want all of my ideas to go down early, now would we? I should be able to get slightly longer in the future, however I am quite busy with school at the moment and I only wrote chapter one today as a break. Here's a quick explanation of some things that I did not want to put in the foreword:

I will try as hard as I can to update this every day with a new story. However, if all I can think of is nothing good, then I won't bother. I do want this to be good all the way through.

I will read every review/comment/message/email sent to me. If I like your ideas, you could very well see them in place!

I honestly do not know if I want to include "buckets" in this story. If it develops in that way or you want me to write it I could. However, if they are not "fitting" for what is going on in the story I will not randomly insert a sex scene.

This project was purposefully not planned all the way through. I want to see it evolve around me! I may not be able to answer questions about my future plans for it, and large changes may happen!

If anyone-

cG: SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY FUCKASS

uC: *shoves aside* As I was saying, if anyone has any LEGITAMTE criticism, hit me with it! I am not a professional writer, and never will be. Any advice you have will be seriously considered. That's all for now. I'll see you tomorrow!


	3. N3V3R B3TT3R

**N3V3R B3TT3R**

uC: Do the lines I'm putting in here even show up? I can't see them on the site, but they sure show up in word.

"this could totally be used for a squirrel zone," Dave Strider said to no one in particular. As the recently appointed head of the zoning commission for Can Town, it was his responsibility to ensure that all areas of Can Town had swift access to all necessities. It was a sacred duty, and was not to be taken lightly. Can Town is serious business! "wait, do squirrels even live in can town? im sure they do," he said as he marked out the borders of the squirrel zone. "if they dont at least we have a place to put them."

While Dave planned out a zone for the town's squirrel residents, Terezi and the Mayor were very busy with other serious and crucial aspects of maintaining the government. "W3 SHOULD PUT SOM3 MOR3 B34N C4NS 4T TH3 BOTTOM OF TH1S TOW3R! 1TS GO1NG TO F4LL 1F W3 DONT," Terezi yelled in a frantic manner. Her role as the head architect and city artist were equally as serious as that of the head of the zoning commission. No can is in danger of being crushed by debris while Terezi Pyrope is on the case!

The Mayor rushed to gather large bean cans from across the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. This is surprisingly fast, as all minions of the kingdoms of Prospit and Derse and endowed with naturally skilled scuttling legs. "HURRY! 1TS F4LL1NG," Terezi yelled as he scurried through the streets and high-rises if his wonderful city.

The city was in chaos! A massive earthquake had just struck Can Town and the Mayor was the only one who could save the innocent citizens! The Mayor had just left his loyal sidekick, Builder-Lass, to support the buildings with her super-strength while he raced across town in the Mayormobile to gather materials to repair the damage. Fortunantly, the Mayor was blessed with the powers of super-speed and super-smarts and acquired the needed materials in no time. However, Builder-Lass's super-strength wouldn't last much longer! Drving the Mayormobile would take far too long, so the Mayor used his recently acquired power of flight to reach the damaged buildings quicker, where his super-speed allowed to repair the damage. The city was saved one again!

"PH3W, TH4T W4S CLOS3," Terezi said as she put the last of the large cans in place."1TS OK L1TTL3 GUY, 1 WONT L3T YOUR BU1LD1NG F4LL 4P4RT," she reassured the fidgety Mayor. "are you guys allright?" Dave asked, finishing his precise picture of a squirrel. "N3V3R B3TT3R"

uC: That's chaper 2! I know I already broke my creed of daily updates, but I'm going to author-parry any complaints here by saying that I did give you a twofer before with an introduction AND a chapter.

tG: thats lame and you know it

uC: Shut up! I had important things to do! Like sleep. And watch TV. And decide that I could write tomorrow. Well, what's done is done and I'm feeling pretty hungry so I guess I'll subtly end this monologue with a picture of something funny.

EDIT: uC: I FORGOT THE FUNNY PICTURE! funny_ THERE IT IS DON'T HURT ME!


	4. An Unfortunante Situation

**An Unfortunate Situation**

uC: Spoiler alert! This one has Kanaya! Also, I'm sorry for already failing to update daily, my power supply overheated and took out my motherboard.

Kanaya Maraym was depressed. Everything that the trolls had worked towards had failed. They had defeated the Black King and created a universe, only to be denied their ultimate reward! Worst of all, she had failed in her duties. Out of all the players, the Space player almost certainly has the most important job to complete. Frog breeding in order to create a Genesis Frog was no easy task, and the Ectobiology equipment is uncertain at best.

However, it is the duty of the Space player to breed the Genesis Frog and create a new universe; and Kanaya had failed miserably. First, she had to rely on the aid of their group's Knight of Blood to create the frog, but she had failed to protect it from the… disease.

It was Karkat who first noticed it. Fearing for the success of the session, he told no one of the cancer he saw within the Genesis Frog. However, nearing the session's conclusion, he brought it up with Kanaya, who shared his opinion: the Genesis Frog was dying. This was not the worst of Kanaya's failing though.

Her most important job, not merely as a sGrub plyer, but as a troll, was to restart her species. However, without a proper place to hatch the Matriorb, there would be no new trolls. These last few stowaways on a meteor facility hurtling through space towards an uncertain alternate universe would be the last of the trolls.

"Kanaya? Are you ok? I hear someone crying in there." Rose LaLonde was perhaps the only positive thing on this meteor. Even when she was just text on a human website, Kanaya had idolized her. Meeting her in person, as a god-tier even, was an amazing experience.

"Yes Rose, I Am Fine."

"You don't sound fine. I'm coming in, ok?"

When Rose received no reply, she entered Kanaya's room. "Kanaya! What's wrong?" Rose asked as she rushed to her side. "Please Rose, Do Not Worry About My Well Being," Kanaya replied. "Actually, As Long As You Are Here Would You Mind Helping Me With My Research On Ectobiology?"

"Ectobiology? As far as I understood that is only used to breed the Genesis Frog and to initiate the reckoning. Why do you need to perform additional research?" Rose asked. "I Am Simply Recording It For Posterity. Here Are My Current Findings," Kanaya said as she handed Rose a tome titled Ectobiology: Cloning and Breeding.

"Of course I can assist you! Now let us take a look at this. Oh! These calculations appear to be off…"

uC: A bit of a short one, and I felt awkward writing it. I should have just wrote on paper during my computer outage. Does anyone else feel it's weird writing "X said, Y said, X replied?" I hate it. The things I do for this!

gA: Please Calm Down. Your Writing Is Quite Excellent!

uC: Thanks brain Kanaya! At least I know my own creations like me. Hopefully my computer won't explode again and I can continue this according to my schedule. Adios!


	5. Happy Veteran's Day!

uC: No updates this Monday, enjoying my day off. Happy veterans day!


	6. Nepiska

**Nepiska**

uC: …good name. We should be seeing the character intros end soon!

Vriska Serket was not having a good day. First, that crazy clown had taken her dice. Second, she couldn't find anything to eat. Third, she was hopelessly lost. "I can't 8eleive this! Who made this pl8e so confusing!" she yelled at no one in particular. Primarily because no one was around. "What the hell? I swear I've seen this hall 8efore..."

To be fair, the trolls' (and now humans') meteor was never designed to be easily navigable. As a high leveled game construct, it was designed to entrap players who entered it and viciously murder them. Despite how much its sentient inhabitants had traveled the main areas of the facility, its lower levels and outskirts remained unmapped, and monsters frequently wandered into the inhabited area.

"Someone needs to map this pl8e ouuuuuuuut!" yelled Vriska. She had been wandering for a good three hours now, and was getting less and was getting less sure of where she was in relationship to the main area. "That's it! I'm done with all of this 8ullshit." Vriska mumbled to herself. She then braced down and blasted through the ceiling of the hallway she was in. For although she was unarmed, the raw power of a God-Tier should not be underestimated.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Vriska screamed and she smashed through multiple levels of meteor before reaching the roof. Without her God-Tier wings, the force surely would have launched in off into the maw of a waiting Horrorterror. Using her wings, Vriska alighted lightly upon the roof. "That's 8etter. Now I need to find some food ::::(," she said as she wandered towards the large lit tower.

Unbeknownst to Vriska, someone had already mapped out the rest of the meteor. And that someone was watching her. ":33 i wonder why vriska is so mad? i would have helped her if she had asked…" came a quiet, high-pitched, and overall adorable voice out of the ventilation duct. ":33 i hope she didnt hurt herself! what if she did?" Nepeta (as there never really was any mystery as to who she was) pounced from her perch and ran as fast as she could towards the inhabited area. ":33 i have to find fefurry, she knows how to help people feel better!"

uC: Little bit of a short introduce-

aC: :33 *runs past uC, knocking him down*

uC: DAMNIT BRAIN NEPETA! GET BACK HERE!

uC:…

uC: She's gone isn't she… *ahem* in other news, I have decided to reveal my hideously large obsession with RP! I may someday (if this gets enough attention) post my Skype in the recap, but as for now I'll simply say that anyone who wants to RP can PM and I'll add you. I don't really care what we do, and could even NSFW if that's your thing. *awkward silence* I HAD TO SAY IT SO THAT PEOPLE WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME OK?! Have I been watching too much anime? Probably.

buC: Yes you are.

uC: Thanks brain unknownCreator. That's all for now! See you next time!


	7. The One Which I Have No Good Name For

**The One Which I Have No Good Name For**

uC: You can see my endless dedication to updating this story on time via through the lack of updates yesterday. That is to say, you didn't notice the lack of updates yesterday, right?!

uC: Due to some unfortunately timed events (my installation of a Photoshop trial), I will be making a shorter short than usual. I think so anyways.

"arrrrhhh! why am i so stupid sometimes!" John Egbert said as he threw himself on his bed. He was not truly mad at himself, he could not have left Jade all alone for three years. Well, she would not have technically been alone as the various sprites and consorts would still be around. However, the consorts could not really talk and the sprites were, well, the sprites.

"i guess i have to find something to do" John said as he got up. "now lets see what we have here," he continued as he walked over to his embarrassingly large Nicolas Cage collection. {uC: I had to re-type this ~3 times, I kept writing scalemate.} "i hope jade doesnt find you that ive been using the alcemiter to make these movies. shed get pretty mad"

Jade was occupied elsewhere though, and was not even close to caring about John's movie collection or alcemiter use. As a matter of fact, she was very busy with her duties as the Witch of Space. Firstly, she had to make minor course corrections to the battleship, which were incredibly difficult due to the distance between her and a Green Sun. She also had to care for the populations of several planets, the entirety of her session's Incinisphere to be exact. These duties were very draining, and the antics of John and the sprites were not helping. However, she could not let anyone else know about her deteriorating condition, as she did not want anyone to worry.

uC: So yeah, that was really short. I'll probably expand upon Jade later. Maybe even later today. See ya next time!


	8. The Dark (and Light) Side of Rosemary

**The Dark (and Light) Side of Rosemary**

uC: So this is somewhat embarrassing…

uC: …

uC: I'm back baby!

Kanaya Maryam was the only member of her species (even pre-reckoning) who could experience her planet's sunlight. From the moment she was born, her entire life had been dictated by her jade blood. Throughout the story she frequently speaks of her duty to the mother grub/matriorb, but she never seems to enjoy it. Look at how she is posed, her context of these statements. Kanaya does not want this responsibility, and I believe that this is why she acts the way she does. She is depressed, leading to her disconnected way of speech. So why is Kanaya not relived when the matriorb is destroyed by Eridan? The obvious answer is that Eridan has just doomed trollkind, but I believe that the trolls has accepted that they would be the last of their kind by that point in time. Kanaya is not angry with Eridan as much as she is mentally unhinged. After all, the matriorb had been her entire purpose for existing (Karkat bred the frogs, meaning that Kanaya had had a minimal impact on the game). With this purpose gone, she finally snapped and went on a rampage.

Rose LaLonde grew up alone. She gives the impression of being self-taught, which would make sense given how her house is in the middle of a forest all on its lonesome and mom is an alcoholic. Speaking of which, imagine that. The only real person that Rose knew (as Dave, John, and Jade were only text on a screen) her entire childhood was an alcoholic. Take a moment and let that sink in. Now that you can accept this, consider her only other friend, Jaspers. First, Jaspers is a cat, unable to hold a conversation. Second, Jaspers disappeared and returned dead. Have you ever lost a pet? You probably had support, while Rose only had her one-upping alcoholic mother. What a wonderful childhood.

While I cannot draw any accurate conclusions from these observations, I have noticed some interesting things based off light. Rose's color scheme has a LOT of contrast in it between the white and black. Kanaya has a similar contrast, albeit a bit offset by the use of grey and jade. The most obvious contrast is Grimdark Rose (who is entirely dark-gray to black) and rainbow-drinker {uC: Is that hyphenated?} Kanaya, who is glowing white and yellow. I find this contrast… interesting.

uC: I'M DOING IT! I'M BACK ON TRACK! NO MORE RANDOM PROCRASTINATION!

uC: At least I hope. Just getting my feet wet here with some character analyses. I had a lot of fun writing this, and will likely do more in the near future instead of anything constructive to my developing plot.


	9. Dave

**Dave**

uC: I looked at what I wrote yesterday and it's just embarrassing. I was going to jump into Karkat's surprise encounter that I prepared for at the very beginning, but I don't want to fuck that up, so I'm going to do some more practice writing beforehand.

uC: That's not being lazy, is it?

Very little background information is given on Dave and Bro Strider. What information is given can be interpreted in several ways, so this is just my opinion. Onto the analysis!

The Striders live in the city, obviously in some sort of apartment complex. The fandom is obsessed with the idea of them being poor, but I differ from this opinion. After all, Dave reveals that Bro's site plushrump makes thousands of dollars a month. While it may not be a fortune, it would be more than enough to provide for a family of two and have a fair amount of spare cash. So why such a modest life? That requires an analysis of Bro Strider.

Bro Strider is an enigma. He is the most ambiguous guardian, but also likely the most powerful as he held his own against uranium noir for a period of time and (in my opinion) only died because he was protecting Davesprite. Bro Strider has incredible powers even outside of the game, as shown by Dave's descriptions of him, his fight with Dave, and cutting a meteor in half. I believe that Bro Strider is a sort of modern-day samurai (and a successful one at that), due to his fighting style (katanas), power (meteor), and humbleness (basic apartment and raising Dave like a regular child despite large profits from plushrump and SBAHJ movies).

Dave Strider has been heavily influenced by Bro Strider. The obvious connections are his fighting style and obsession with glasses. However, I believe that Dave felt that he was nothing compared to Bro Strider. This is why he hates puppets, wears different glasses, earns money through SBAHJ, uses a different style of sword, and tries to rap. These are all attempts to prove himself to Bro or to rebel and show that he is great in his own ways. Dave doesn't realize that Bro doesn't need this proof though, as shown by Bro's life-risking and eventual life-loss to protect various Daves. {uC: I'm sure there is a more elegant way to say this entire paragraph.}

Bro Strider dying was the most major guardian death in relation to the kid they were associated with. Since Dave thought that bro was superior to him in every way and that he could not ever be defeated, Bro's death was an incredible system shock. Dave had spent his entire life trying to become/surpass/prove himself to and now Bro is gone. Without this measuring stick, Dave has lost a major purpose to his life, which is why he shows a sort of apathy on the meteor.

But this story has a positive ending! Since the appearance of Lord English, the Condescension, and other major villains in recent events he has acquired a new purpose to his life. His new purpose is to defend his friends like Bro defended him, and he is willing to give his life if need be.

I have a theory that the kids are also the guardians, after the game. Think about it: Rose is now drinking, just like Mom; Dave (if my analysis is correct) has become the badass protector; John is adapting the aspects of Dad that he finds. I have no official proof of this, only theories. Really I should put this it the afterword, but oh well, it won't hurt anyone.

uC: *Is in incredible pain* It actually hurt me…

uC: I'm kidding, I'm kidding! That's my Dave analysis. It's slightly less depressing than the Rose and Kanaya one, but slightly is a very subjective word as Dave does not really have a happy story either. What do you think of my big theory about kid/guardian duality? I think it's feasible. WHO KNOWS?!

uC: My pizza just arrived. Jealous? I hope so! *Evil grin* I'm out!


End file.
